Jack
| tribes = | place = 4/18 | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 7 | days = 23 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 20/24 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 11 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = 11/20 | challenges3 = 3 | votesagainst3 = 5 | days3 = 22 }} Jack is a contestant from , , and . During his first outing in , Jack was originally part of the "Hanoi Boi" alliance with Jett and Joey L. However, at the merge, he caused distrust in people and turned on his alliance. He would become the first contestant to lose in a fire-making tiebreaker challenge. In , Jack was on the dominant Lafayette tribe, but after a Tribe Switch occurred, he was voted out after Hey exposed the newly-formed "Saigon Alliance" as an act to save himself. In , Jack initially started out in the majority on the Major tribe, and his confidence and social skills allowed him to become one of the more high-profile contestants of the season. His demise arose shortly after the merge where a plethora of Hidden Immunity Idols being played and a group of outcasts revolted against him, sending him to the jury. Profile Survivor Saigon Jack started out on the Hanoi tribe where he quickly linked up with Jett and Joey L. to form the "Hanoi Bois." Due to the relatively small tribes, the trio were able to take control and swiftly vote out Double and Shyla. After a Tribe Switch, Jack had an altercation with Ant and earned a strike for it. Jack was, however, able to avoid being voted out because Yag was seen as more inactive, so the tribe decided to vote him out over Jack. At the merge, Jack started to bond with Anna and Beowulf while maintaining his relationship with the original Hanoi Bois alliance and his new relationship with Matt. He started sharing information back and forth, but got caught exchanging information. His sporadic gameplay caused distrust between Beowulf and Jett. Jack decided to flip from the numbers to the side without the numbers anyway and vote against the Hanoi Bois. Because of this unpredictable flip, both sides realized his untrustworthiness. As a result, he was called out for it and attempted to cover his tracks. At the final 4, the vote tied between him and Joey L., forcing the first fire-making challenge in the history of the series. Jack ended up losing, marking history as the first contestant to lose a fire-making challenge. At the Final Tribal Council, Jack asked Alexis to name one thing she did in the game besides submitting challenges scores and answering orders like a dog. He then asked Joey L. a more difficult question; would he had voted Matt out over Jack had the former not won Individual Immunity? He concluded his speech by asking both finalists to list one thing they knew about Jack on a personal level. He ultimately voted for Joey L. to win, stating it was an "excellent win." Voting History In Episode 10, Matt used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Jack's vote against him. In Episode 13, the vote ended with a 2-2-0 tie between Jack and Jett, forcing a revote. On the revote, Jack did not receive enough votes to be eliminated. In Episode 14, the vote ended with a 2-2 tie between Jack and Joey L., forcing a revote. Nobody changed their vote on the revote, forcing a firemaking tiebreaker. Jack was eliminated at the tiebreaker. All-Stars Jack was invited back for the series' fifth season, . He was placed on the Lafayette tribe. Jack was able to bond with his tribemates and they all agreed that Jay would be the first to go if they went to Tribal Council because he was a "walking meme" and continuously sent in low scores. Jack himself wanted Adyum to be the boot if Lafayette was to lose, but this was not an issue as his tribe won the first four immunity challenges. After a Tribe Switch, Jack was sent to the reconstituted Burr tribe. There, he was brought into a "Saigon Alliance" with all the contestants from . Matt accidentally leaked the alliance and that the alliance was planning on targeting Hey if they were to go to Tribal Council. After losing the immunity challenge, Jack was on his way to his first Tribal Council. Hey went around to everyone on the tribe trying to rally the votes against Jett, but Maddie preferred Jack to go instead of Jett because she did not want an ex-Burr member to be eliminated. The Saigon Alliance stuck strong and voted for Hey, but all of the other members voted for Jack, sending him home in a 6-4 vote. Voting History South Korea Voting History In It's Over for These Fools, Tiffany used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Jack's votes against her. Trivia * Jack and Joey L. are the first contestants to partake in a final four fire making tiebreaker challenge. ** Jack is one of six contestants to lose a final four fire-making challenge. The others are Alex in , Lenny in , Caity in , Jerome in , and Lizzie in . * Jack is the first contestant to place 4th and 20th. The other is Caity from Africa and . ** Coincidentally, they both competed in back-to-back seasons. * Jack is one of nine contestants to receive Individual Immunity before the merge. The others are Chad and Pory in , Drew and Mae in Chicago, Shangela in , Ryan C. in Brooklyn, and Vooper in . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Saigon Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:Saigon Jury Members Category:South Korea Jury Members Category:Hanoi Tribe Category:Vietschlong Tribe Category:Lafayette Tribe Category:North Korea Tribe Category:Major Tribe Category:4th Place Category:20th Place Category:11th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Saigon Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Survivor: South Korea